


Happy New Year!!!

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Año nuevo ya pasó, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca es agradable pasar el año nuevo lejos de tu persona especial.... mucho menos para ser apedreado por el esbirro genérico #42</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!!!

Trabajar la víspera de año nuevo no estaba dentro de los planes de Deadpool. Mucho menos cuando un sexy Spiderman le había invitado a la fiesta que Iron Man organizaba con motivo de tan especial ocasión. Y Wade Wilson definitivamente se negaba a dejar a su adorado Peter Parker llegar al nuevo año sin él, o quizá era al revés… ni muerto lo aceptaría… quizá con un taco o dos.

 

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, maldiciendo su mala suerte. A su alrededor al menos una docena de hombres encapuchados agonizaban o yacían muertos. Salió de su improvisada barricada, solo para recibir una lluvia de plomo y… ¿eso era una piedra? ¿En serio?

-¡No puedo creerlo!- desenfundó sus katanas y se arrojó contra los nuevos tontos que se atrevían a desafiarlo- Me quedaré sin feliz año nuevo por unos imbéciles que usan ¡piedras!- cortó unas cabezas por aquí y por allá- ¡me perderé la fiesta de Stark y los dulces abrazos de mi baby boy por unos pelmazos que se multiplican como oxxos!

[Quizá sería bueno que no recibieras mucho daño, digo, si planeas regresar a casa antes de que termine la semana]

<Jum, yo quería pastel de chocolate y comer uvas hasta reventar>

El último de los esbirros apenas había caído cuando otra horda salió de quien sabe donde. Wadequisoo llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, dejar todo e irse corriendo a tomar el primer vuelo a New York. Pero trabajo era trabajo, y no iba a dejar que su reputación se arruinara… ¡estúpido orgullo!

_____________________________________

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama. La fiesta aún no había terminado, pero decidió que era hora de irse cuando vio al Dr. Banner bailar la macarena solo en ropa interior. Una imagen mental que esperaba se borrase a la mañana siguiente. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo y miraba el espacio vacío junto a él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo fuera venciendo poco a poco, deseandole un Feliz año nuevo a su querido mercenario, donde sea que se encontrara.

Pasaron varios minutos de placentero sueño cuando el ruido seco de algo cayendo en el piso lo despertó. Se sentó para mirar a su alrededor, solo para ser tacleado de vuelta a la cama, con un par de fuertes brazos rodeándolo como si no hubiera mañana y pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

-¡Petey!

-Creí que llegarías hasta el domingo- susurró con voz somnolienta, acariciando la espalda del mayor

-Ja, ¿y dejarte pasar año nuevo solo? ¡Jamás!- levantó levemente la playera del castaño y repartió más besos por su cuello

-¿Y tu… “trabajo”?- un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir las expertas manos de su pareja acariciar sus caderas por encima del pantalón

-Oh, bueno… digamos que… alguien llevaba una bomba… y ese alguien realmente quería pasar este día contigo… y pues… la usó.

-Feliz año nuevo Wade- murmuró de forma perezosa contra sus labios

-Feliz año nuevo Petey Pay~~- contestó el otro, antes de unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

[Ya sabes lo que dicen…]

<… empieza el año con mucha felicidad y tendrás felicidad todo el año jijijijiji>

**Author's Note:**

> Como el título lo dice, esto se escribió en año nuevo y llega en estas fechas debido a mi poca atención XD


End file.
